User talk:Sonic767
I deleted a past argument on here. I think I might of worked things out hopefully. Your friend Sonic767 hey Hey do u still get on here. Lion_blaze 19:56, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh Oh ok Lion_blaze 01:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Some one messed up Freckles clan page I did my best to fix it. Some one vandilised it -_-. Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Grats! Congrats, Sonic767, this wiki's admin and bureaucrat! :) Bermuda Contact Me! 01:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Partnership Hi, I'm not sure who the administrator of this wiki is, but I saw that you are a bureaucrat/admin, so I will send this to you in hopes that you can pass it on to whoever should see this message: I was wondering if you would be interested in a partnership with my new website, Toon Town Clans. I wrote about the site at User_blog:Reggielemonknees/New_Clan_Social_Website. The site is brand new and I want to attract users to it and allow it to grow, but I need a source of traffic. Therefore, I was wondering if you could maybe promote the site and I would, in turn, promote this wiki. Thank you for your time. Reggielemonknees 03:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for following our page and we understand your concern about editing however we keep the rules on editing so no spam can end up on our page. So we would appreciate it if you would please refrain from editing our page. Thank you -THE THUNDER clan hey what do u mean when u asked if u could help with anything. guild help can you some how tell me how to get more people to learn about my guild. thanks and if you could just tell your friends about it that would be great. thanks delete my page robber's guild i cancelled it THIS IS RUSTY PLEASE DELETE MY PAGE ROBBER'S GUILD I AM CANCELING THE GUILD PLEASE DELETE IT NOW BECAUSE IDK HOW TO. Stuff Oh, I probably can make some room to work on the wiki's contents on the weekends. I've been active here for a while. Can I be a admin or rollback please? Klintrin1011 (Talk) Warning This is a talk about klintrin, Shes a nice user.. But she has the wrong idea about sprucing things up, my idea would be Clan reviews & talk pages, Her idea? Deleting some pages that are fine, my page Glameow clan was deleted because she said there was a Fight on there, there was a fight.. 9 months ago -_- It was fine then she deleted it, Then on Rubber duck clan page, she deleted some words because they are not facts but they are talk But all Rubber put was :> ( Ducky face XD :> ) at the end of Hope you liked our page! Just as a little joke, Point is, I dont think klintrin isnt yet ready to become a admin or rollback, I'll gladly fight spam & Spruce the wiki with reviews, ( if you allow it ) Personally, if klintrin stops making unnesscary Deletions & Edits, I'll be glad when shes a admin, But for now, I think she needs to work, - glameow leader - If you need to message me, go to glameowleaders page :)